


Las molestas caídas de Mairin

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alain celoso, Celos, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon, Jealousy, Steven Stone shippea Marisson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Mairin es una entrenadora novata, alegre, un poco infantil, pero sobre todo, una chica torpe.
Relationships: Alan | Alain & Manon | Mairin, Alan | Alain/Manon | Mairin





	Las molestas caídas de Mairin

**Author's Note:**

> HA! ¿Me extrañaron? volví con mis one-shot bluff(? Marissonshipping~ Como siempre, espero que les agrade esta historia, y lamento la tardanza pero estoy en la universidad y eso agota todo mi tiempo c: besos besos amorosos y nos leemos en otra historia :D
> 
> Disfruten!!

Mairin es una entrenadora algo novata, alegre, infantil, preocupada, solidaria pero sobre todo... Torpe. En un principio era gracioso, que la chica se cayera al suelo tropezando con la nada, pero luego comenzó a ser molesto, no por el hecho de que cayera, sino, porque se caía en malos momentos. Oh por lo menos eso pensaba Alan, y lo pensó casualmente cuando comenzaron a viajar con Steven. Sólo casualidad.  
  
La pequeña, mientras caminaba y conversaba con el campeón solía tropezar, pero, antes de caer de lleno al suelo era alcanzada por los brazos de Steven que volvían a poner de pie.  
  
Y el suave Gracias, acompañada por la melodiosa risa nerviosa que hacia Mairin mientras se apartaba de los brazos del campeón de Hoenn ponía los pelos de punta al entrenador.  
  
 _Sin razón aparente_  
  
Un día cualquiera, Alain tenía una batalla contra el entrenador de un mega-pidgeot, el potente batido de las alas del pokémon mando una ráfaga de viento hiso que el mismo Charizard se moviera de su lugar.  
  
Alain al ver eso giro su rostro para ver si Mairin, con lo porfiada que era, seguramente estaría cerca para ver su batalla, pero para su alivio ella estaba siendo sostenida por Steven quien no dejaba que la chica saliese volando con la fuerza del ataque.  
  
Aunque segundos después eso le provoco un malestar, no por el hecho de que el campeón la salvara si no por el hecho que en vez días quitar a la novata del peligro del campo de batalla él la abrazara sin más.  
  
 _¡Tendría que haberla sacado de ahí!_ Pensó el chico pero volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. Al final y declarando otra victoria para el entrenador, la joven con una sonrisa dulce se le acerca.  
  
"Felicidades, Alain"  
  
Y ocultando su alegría por ver una sonrisa dirigida a él solamente, con su rostro de chico-serio, le contesta:  
  
"Gracias"  
  
Seguido de eso la joven mira a Steven, con una sonrisa parecida a la que le había dado a Alain.  
  
"Gracias por salvarme, Steven"  
  
"Cuando lo necesites, Mairin"  
  
Le contesto con una sonrisa cortes el campeón, terminando de confirmar las sospechas de Alain que ni si quiera sabía que tenía.  
  
No es que Alain estuviera preocupado por algo, o por que creyera que la joven era más importante para el de lo que pensaba. No, Solo era, algo que a él no le agradaba.  
  
Solo eso.  
  
Y como aparecieron esos pensamos él los borró de su cabeza. Aunque sea por el resto del día.  
  
Otro día, otra caída de la joven y a pesar de que Alain sonrió ante el puchero que hiso Mairin, la borro enseguida cuando fue ayudada por Steven, y la chica volvía a sonreír nerviosa, tomando su mano y levantándola del suelo.  
  
Pero hubo algo diferente, la joven una vez estuvo parada y agradeció la ayuda del campeón, miro a Alain, como esperando algo de él. Y el chico con rapidez dejo de fruncir el ceño para aparentar indiferencia.  
  
Un nuevo puchero de la joven, y Alain trato de ignorar lo divertido que le parecía el rostro de Mairin así, pero no pudo reprimir una leve sonrisa, que Steven noto muy bien.  
  
"Tu manera de quererla es un poco extraña"  
  
Le dijo Steven días después de ese suceso, la joven estaba en el centro pokémon después de una batalla furtiva con algunos entrenadores.  
  
Alain le miro frunciendo el ceño. Ni si quiera quiso contestarle.  
  
"No me mires así, lo sabes, solo no lo quieres admitir" continuo el campeón.  
  
"No sé de qué habla"  
  
"Chespie ya está mejor" dijo Mairin acercándose a ambos que estaban muy serios "¿Paso algo?"  
  
"Oh, nada Mairin" le resto importancia el campeon.  
  
"Hay que irse" dijo Alain marchandoce del centro pokemon.  
  
"¿Le paso algo?" Pregunto ella.  
  
"Parece que le dije algo malo" le contesto el, la chica miro a Alain.  
  
"No se preocupe, él tiene un buen corazón, así que de seguro lo olvidara".  
  
Steven y Mairin siguieron caminando para alcanzar a Alain.  
  
Como si no fuera suficiente para el joven entrenador, desde esa conversación con el campeón la joven estaba mucho más cercana a él. Tanto que habían veces que Alain no tenía idea de lo que hablaban y eso no le agradaba, mucho menos que internamente se dijera que sentía un cariño especial por Mairin.  
  
Como si no fuera suficiente con esos pensamientos, su Charizard reafirmaba aquello con esas caras que solo él pone cuando quiere molestar a Alain. El colmo.  
  
"Alain, Alain " dijo Mairin que comenzó a caminar cerca del nombrado, este le miro. La joven cruzo miradas unos segundos hasta que Alain Pregunto:  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Nada" le contesto ella sonriendo y volvió a caminar junto a Steven, el cual tuvo que reprimir una risa.  
  
El entrenador quedo desconcertado, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?  
  
En algún momento del viaje habían quedado en que esperarían en Portugal donde un helicóptero recogería a los chicos para llevarlos a Férrica.  
  
"Alain " dijo la joven.  
  
"¿Mm?" Contesto el nombrado sin tomar real interés.  
  
"Si algo me pasara, ¿Estarías triste?" Pregunto con un tono de inocencia y tristeza, formándose un silencio entre ellos, y ella continuo, "si algo te pasara a ti yo..."  
  
Pero fue interrumpida por una repentina muestra de cariño. La mano de Alain atrajo a Mairin cerca de su cuerpo, era casi un abrazo.  
  
"yo no dejare que nada te pase" le contesto con voz firme. Ella no pudo mirarle, sus ojos se cristalizaron y afirmo su rostro en el costado del chico, guardándose cualquier comentario, estaba de más. Y por ahora solo quería sentir ese calor tan reconfortante que emanaba Alain siempre.  
  
Al poco rato el holomisor del chico comenzó a sonar y él se retiró sorpresiva y bruscamente del lado de la joven para contestarlo. Mairin se asustó pero así era Alain normalmente, esquivo ante cualquier muestra de cariño, que más daba, no podía exigirle mucho al serio muchacho, al minuto volvió y con el rostro serio llamo a Mairin.  
  
"Steven dice que nos espera en el helipuerto de la ciudad"  
  
"Vale"  
  
Contesto ella sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo. ¡Es que estaba feliz! No había nada que cambiara su sonrisa por ahora.  
  
"Venga, que no tenemos mucho tiempo" le apresuro él y ella como siempre comenzó a correr para ir mas rápido pero sus pies volvieron a tropezar con la nada y ella por la maravillosa fuerza de gravedad se precipito al suelo.  
  
Pero por esta vez no llego el impacto, sino que, un par de brazos la sostuvieron antes de tocar tierra.  
  
"Mairin, ¿Estas bien?"  
  
La nombrada abrió sus ojos al escuchar la voz del chico tan cerca de ella. Y sentir como era rodeada por sus brazos hiso que un calor subiera a su rostro.  
  
"S-si" respondió apenas, recuperando el aliento.  
  
"Esto de tropezarte con la nada es un poco molesto" comento mientras ella se recomponía.  
  
"¿Molesto?"  
  
"Si, cada dos por tres caes y tropiezas, en malos momentos" continuo Alain, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
"Entonces, tratare de no caer tanto"  
  
"Eso es imposible, tú te caes con la nada"  
  
"Muy bien" sentenció ella mirándole con decisión "Me quedare cerca tuyo para que cuando me tropiece tú me atrapes" sonrió la joven dulcemente, tomando la mano de Alain.  
  
"Espera un momento" trato de debatir el, pero la repentina llegada de Steven hiso que ella dejara de escucharle, cosa que molesto un poco al entrenador.  
  
"Steven, ¿Ya nos vamos? "Pregunto la joven que estaba soltando la mano de Alain.  
  
"Así es, el helicóptero llegara en un momento" respondió el campeón mirando disimuladamente como se deslizaba la mano de Mairin entre los dedos de Alain  
  
"Que bien" exclamo ella soltando finalmente la mano de Alain para alzar sus brazos a modo de festejo.  
  
En cuanto ella comenzó a avanzar el entrenador se puso a su lado tomándole la mano con fuerza. Mairin le miro un segundo luego, al ver el sonrojo en la cara de Alain procedió a soltar una suave risa seguida de un leve apretón de mano.  
  
Steven giro su cabeza al no notar la presencia de Mairin cerca de él. Pero grata y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a ambos chicos tomados de las manos, por no decir que Mairin tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Alain al parecer no podía mirar a ningún otro lado más que al suelo.  
  
"Steven, Steven" chillo Mairin y le enseño su mano que era sostenido por el entrenador," A Alain no le gustan mis caídas, así que para no caerme me llevara de la mano" sonrió con dulzura ella.  
  
Steven le sonrió de igual forma y miro a Alain con la ceja levemente elevada. El chico desvió la mirada en silencio, no podía creer lo que había hecho, casi inconsciente había movido su mano para sostener la de Mairin y para cuando se había dado cuenta ya era tarde, y no pretendía soltarle. Acaso habían sido ¿Celos?, imposible.  
  
"Me parece una estupenda idea"  
  
Sonrió el campeón riendo internamente de la cara del entrenador, si algo había notado Steven era la buena relación que tenían ellos dos, y lo bien que llegaban a contrastas e influirse entre sí, aunque no sabía muy bien desde hace cuánto se conocían. Pero velaba porque uno de ellos diera el primer paso.


End file.
